Hard Lesson
by its-a-beautiful-deformity
Summary: A compilation of stories about Shiro and Kuroh. Who am I kidding! This is just smut!
1. Chapter 1

Hard Lesson

"Again!" shouted Kuroh as he took back his stance holding his wooden katana, ready to strike again. Shiro was on the floor panting. He had asked Kuroh to train with him. He needed to get his former body back in shape. Not that he needed it thought Kuroh, but he wasn't going to give up the chance to be around and alone with Shiro. Although, he was back in his other body he had decided to keep the name "Shiro". It was something that had stuck with him for so long and it was the name that he had used to introduce himself to Kuroh. It had taken some time for Kuroh to get used to Shiro's new body, now he was a bit taller than him and his eyes were a beautiful pale blue colour, his hair was now silver and a bit longer not that snow white colour, but he had to admit he did look good. He wasn't a kid anymore but neither was Kuroh.

"Can't we have a break?" enquired Shiro taking small quick breaths, his chest moving up and down. He was always this carefree.

"We already had two, now get up and start again. You were the one that asked me to train with you in the first place, remember?"

"Ok ok, we shall continue than." Panted Shiro while moving his hand in a dismissive way. As he got up he took his wooden katana and faced his opponent. Kuroh's lips formed a small curve as he was about to attack. He leaped forward with a graceful move. His long, slender but strong arms wielding the katana with precision only a few could master. Shiro managed to counter attack the first few hits but in the end Kuroh's katana managed to find its way under Shiro's chin.

"Dead" declared Kuroh with a grin on his face and eyes shining from victory.

Shiro pressed his chin on the tip of the weapon and smiled.

"The King is down, you win."

"I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Kuroh was at a loss for words, he sometimes forgot who he was addressing.

"Hahahaha don't freak out Kuroh! I told you I'm not a king anymore, you don't have to act like that around me."

"To me, you'll always be my king." Kuroh was blushing, he didn't mean for that to be heard out loud. Even though they were a thing now, he still had trouble addressing him and felt his place was to protect his king, not to be by his side as an equal, even though Shiro had told him hundreds of times that now they were one and the same, it still didn't feel right.

Next thing he knew, Shiro had covered the distance between them and wrapped his arms arounds him. Kuroh's heart skipped a bit. Shiro leaned in for a tender kiss. His lips brushing lightly against his. Kuroh felt like this was the first time they had kissed, he knew it was stupid of him but every time felt like the first.

Kuroh broke the kiss when he realized what was happening.

"You are trying to buy time again so you don't practice!"

"Ah you got me! He he he" laughed Shiro with that carefree smile of his.

Damn it! Couldn't this idiot be a bit more serious? He was the one that wanted to do this in the first place! Kuroh looked annoyed. Although deep inside he loved this type of moments and that annoyed him even more!

As if reading his mind, Shiro backed away and took his position again, katana in hand. Kuroh's body protested against this, Shiro was warm and extruded a feeling of protection.

"I'm ready." Shiro's voice pulled him away from his thoughts. Without any warning Kuroh attacked. A loud noise resonated in the room from the clash of the two katanas. Both of them were staring in each other's blue eyes trying to read the next move. They moved in perfect sync. The fight took longer than expected. In the end it was a tie as both of their swords were caressing each other's throats.

"I think we are done for the day." exhaled Kuroh. Time was up and he knew that he would have to part ways with Shiro until their next lesson. He hated this part, he loved being with the silver haired idiot and having him all to himself. It was the only time they could be alone together. Now that Shiro was a professor at the school he hardly had any time to meet up with Kuroh. A sigh slipped from him, hopping he hadn't heard anything, weakness and desire were not things he wanted to show. His hand was on the door handle ready to exit the room when two arms found their way around his waist. Shiro put his face in Kuroh's long dark hair and breathed in his scent.

"Mmmm we still have some time for some more exercise…"

Kuroh caught his breath, he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Shiro meant.

"We probably should go, someone might come."

"No one comes here at this time of the day. Stay." He whispered in Kuroh's ear, tightening his grip around him and sending shivers throughout Kuroh's entire body, making his heart beat faster by the minute. This side of Shiro excited Kuroh, his demanding yet kind voice of a King. It was a side he only showed to Kuroh and he loved that, it was something only he could see. Kuroh turned reluctantly to face his King, every cell in his body was screaming for his touch but they could not stay there, someone could walk in on them, plus it was against the rules and one thing Kuroh hated the most was not obeying the rules. Before he could form a sentence to object, Shiro had leaned in for a kiss. His whole body combusted with desire. Shiro's tongued searched for an opening, demanding one and Kuroh obeyed, their tongues engaging in a different kind of battle. The kiss turned into a making out session with Kuroh placing his hand at the nape of Shiro's neck. Shiro broke the kiss unwillingly, his inside was burning and he felt his blood rushing down to the lower part of his body. Only Kuroh could have such an effect one him.

All these years that he had been alive, no one made him feel the way this dark haired man did.

In one swift move he tackled Kuroh to the floor making him fall on the mattress.

"Ow! That hurt you sneaky bastard!"

"Oh language young man." Said Shiro with a smirk on his face. Kuroh averted his gaze, embarrassed. The next moment Shiro was on top of him placing kisses and licking his exposed neck. His hot breath against his skin made him feel dizzy and made his pants feel tighter... Shiro's hands were undoing his shirt, placing his fingertips on his soft skin. Shiro took off his shirt revealing his pale skin making Kuroh gasp. This man was beautiful. Shiro started to descend but Kuroh stopped him.

"Hhhmm? You don't want me to?"

"I-It's not that… A King shouldn't be doing things like th-that…I will do it…"

Kuroh flipped Shiro over and now was sitting on top of him. He could feel Shiro's hard-on grind against his ass. This made his cock twitch. The dark haired man slowly took off Shiro's pants which made his swollen dick pop out. This was something else that had changed with Shio's new body. He was _big._

"Kuroh you don't have to-"

Kuroh didn't wait for him to finish, his mouth was already over his boyfriends cock, taking him in. He bobbed his head back and forth while sucking him. A small moan escaped Shiro. He licked his whole length before deep throating him. Shiro couldn't hold a loud moan back. "Ku-roh, mmmm". He grabbed his boyfriend by his hair and lifted his head, there was precum on the side of his mouth. Shiro pulled him towards him and gave him a passionate kiss while pulling his long hair loose. It dropped on his side and caressed the King's shoulders. How he loved him.

Shiro's hands traced Kuroh's body all the way down to his ass, tagging at his pants implying that he takes them off now. Once Kuroh did, Shiro placed his hands on the other's waist and pulled him down forcefully. Their hard-ons touched and as he started grinding to create more frictions, Kuroh let out a loud moan.

"Well today's training was tough… and tiring so… I guess you will have to do all the work today" Shiro looked at Kuroh with a sly grin on his face. Kuroh's cheeks were red but as much as he hated to admit this demanding side of Shiro was hot. He slightly raised himself up and took Shiro's cock in his hand and placing it in his entrance, as he slowly went down on him he grunted. It hurt a bit but the pleasure was outweighing the pain. Once he had taken him all, Kuroh started moving back and forth. His boyfriends cock filled him and every time Shiro hit that sweet spot he gave out a cry of pleasure. Shiro placed a hand on Kuroh's waist and the other behind his head to support it. He wanted to enjoy the view, to see the expression of pleasure on the other's face. Shiro picked up the pace and started thrusting faster and deeper. He had lost himself, it felt too good. "Shiirooo" Kuroh was chanting his name. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Kuroh couldn't think straight anymore, he was lost. His cock was dripping precum on the Silver haired man's abdomen.

"Kuroh… I won't last much longer" gasped Shiro. As he thrusted hard, he released inside of him. Kuroh could feel the warm liquid spread inside of him and he sifted in his spot. They were both panting and Kuroh's hair was in his face, all dangled. _Sexy_ thought Shiro as he slid out. Without a warning he pushed Kuroh back and took his dick in his hand. Kuroh was out of breath to talk. Either way Shiro wasn't going to listen to him. His tongue ran down Kuroh's swelling cock. He placed his hands around his thighs and began to suck on him. Kuroh's head was spinning. How could something feel so good?

"Shi-ro… can't ta-take m-much longer…."

It didn't take a long time for him to cum in his boyfriend's mouth and Shiro didn't leave a drop go to waste. With that Kuroh placed his hand on that beautiful silver hair and kissed him. Shiro smiled at him.

"I think working with… _wood_ in this round was more enjoyable, don't you think?" said Shiro with a silly smile.

Kuroh just rolled his eyes and didn't say anything which made Shiro laugh. His laughter echoed in the room and filled Kuroh with happiness, he would do anything for this man, that's how much he loved him.

By the time they left the small gym, night had fallen. On their way to the dorms they talked about everything and nothing. Even though they had to part ways for the night they both took comfort in the fact that they would see each other during the week. Kuroh felt calm because his King was back and he was here to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Akai ito

Work had been hard today. Shiro had classes from early in the morning and then administrative work until late in the afternoon. Even if he loved to teach, it was days like these that he just wanted to leave the classroom and head to his usual spot on the rooftop and stare at the blue sky. The students today were impossible to handle. Everybody was hyped due to the upcoming festival and so they were full of energy and zero consecration. Now the day was finally over and he could return to his old apartment at the dorms that he had kept. He felt tired and just wanted to lie down and rest.

He placed the keys and turned them and just as he opened the door two hands dashed towards him and wrapped themselves around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiroooooo!"

Neko had pushed herself on Shiro smoldering him in her hug.

"Neko missed Shiro today! But you're late and I'm hungry! Hopefully Kuroh is here and said he would cook for us!"

Shiro forgot all about how tired he was when he heard Kuroh was there. His mood instantly turned and a feeling of happiness washed over him. It was the best surprise he could have gotten today. It was hard to find time for the two to meet since Shiro had classes every day and now Kuroh was a Kendo instructor at the same school and so their time schedule didn't allow them to meet often.

"Welcome home Shiro, food will be ready in a bit!"

The place smelled wonderful. The spices and herbs were combined perfectly. Kuroh was a great cook indeed. Shiro put away his briefcase and coat and went to the small kitchen while Neko was jumping around the small living room full of joy not paying attention to the two men.

Shiro came behind Kuroh while he was mixing the food on the stove and placed his chin on Kuroh's shoulder.

"Thank you for the meal." He whispered in his ear and gently placing his hands around Kuroh's waist.

"Who else would cook? Otherwise this place would be on fire and we would all be dead by food poisoning!"

"Aaaah so mean Kuroh…" The former king tightened his grip and breathed down Kuroh's exposed neck. The dark haired man tensed.

"Shiro… Neko's here…. Plus if you want to eat you'll have to let go of me so I can continue…."

With a deep sigh Shiro took his hands away from the other's waist and headed to the bed. He fall hard on the bed causing him to bounce a bit as he hit the mattress. The silver haired man turned to his side and supported his head on his hand. Neko ran to him and jumped on the bed to lie beside him. She curled up next to him letting her long hair fall to her side. Shiro smiled and started to caress her hair resulting in Neko giving out a purr. It had been hard to break the news to her. Shiro had treated her to whatever she wanted before he told her that she needed to be a bit more independent and so move to her own place. It hadn't ended well as she shouted and started to cry saying that Shiro didn't want her anymore. Shiro had to calm her down and reassure her that was not the case and that she needed to learn to live by herself. One of the main reasons, though, was that Kuroh usually came by here and sometimes stayed the night. The place could fit three people but there was no privacy and the two men definitely needed their time alone. So Neko had moved to the apartment right next to Shiro's. It was still next to him but it was a small step that she had agreed to take and Shiro was happy about it none the less, he didn't want to push her too hard.

As Shiro was lying in bed his eyes trailed off to where Kuroh was. He could see him from the bed and watched him carefully, every move he made. At some point Kuroh bend over to grab something and his shirt was pulled up revealing a small patch of skin between his shirt and his jeans. Shiro stared at it. His mouth watered but not because of the smell of the food.

"Is Shiro ok?"

Neko's voice distracted him and brought him back to earth.

"Of course Neko, I'm just a bit tired." He gave her a sweet smile.

At that moment Kuroh walked in with the plate of food in his hand and placed it on the small coffee table.

"You do look awfully tired today… I'll clean up after and leave with Neko" Kuroh was examining him with his blue eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry. The food looks amazing! Let's eat!"

"Yes! Neko is hungry!" In just a few seconds Neko had darted off the bed and took her usual spot next to the table ready to devour her food.

Neko had finished her meal in record time and was now sitting outside in the small balcony enjoying the last rays of the sun before it set. Kuroh was washing the dishes even though Shiro had protested but in the end had lost so was now back in bed. The tall man walked in the living room and bend down between the table and the bed to pick up the last of the dishes. Before he could pick up any of them he felt being pulled back. He lost his balance and fell on the bed as Shiro had pulled him by the arm. Kuroh fell on Shiro and the silver haired wrapped his arms around him in a swift move.

"Shiro! What are you doing! Neko is just outside!"

"What? I'm not doing anything inappropriate right?" A wide grin spread across his face as he stretched his head and placed a light kiss on Kuroh's neck.

"Tsk… Yeah…right…." Kuroh tried to break free but Shiro wasn't budging. Finally he managed to turn and face that carefree idiot of his.

"Ok you win, I won't move…."

Shiro had a satisfied look on his face but you could see from his eyes how tired he was.

"Was work really that bad today for you to be looking like that?"

"Mmmm lot of classes… They even made me stand in today for a professor that was away and had to give his anatomy class."

"Anatomy class? Since when do you teach Anatomy?"

"Well I know a thing or two… I could teach you some… private lesson of course…" Shiro's voice was a whisper and his hand slowly went under Kuroh's shirt. His fingertips traced lightly the dark haired man's spine. Kuroh felt a tingling sensation where Shiro had passed his hand.

"S-shiro… not now…" he had his eyes closed and his voice was close to trembling.

Shiro reluctantly moved his hand away.

"What are you doing? Can Neko play too?"

Both of them jumped at Neko's voice. They hadn't noticed that she had come back inside and made her way to them.

"Aaah hehehe Neko… We ah…Well this is not a game for Neko, plus I think it's getting a bit late, maybe it's time for you to go home?" Shiro had sat up straight on the bed with Kuroh sitting next to him. Neko looked disappointed.

"Hhhhm ok, Kuroh is coming with me right?"

"Ye-"

"I'm sorry Neko, Kuroh is staying here tonight." Shiro interrupted Kuroh.

"That's not fare!"

Shiro patted her head in a loving way while smiling at her.

"Hhhhmm okaaaaay! Neko will see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay! Bye bye!" Neko got up and hopped towards the door exiting the apartment.

Shiro sighed when the door closed behind her. That had been very awkward. He turned to face Kuroh and pushed him on the bed as he got on top of him.

"Now… where were we? Ah yes Anatomy class 101…" His pale blue eyes shown from the light coming in from outside the window making the blue shine brighter. He pressed his lips against Kuroh's while his hand hovered over Kuroh's groin area and slowly pressing on it. Kuroh let a little moan escape.

"I thought you were tired from work…"

"Not anymore… plus you didn't serve me any dessert…" his palm was around Kuroh's dick pressing lightly.

The dark haired man's eyes widened. Shiro only talked like that when he was desperate for contact. His lips curved into an evil smile, he wasn't going to make this easy for Shiro. It was the perfect time to tease him. He used a kiss to distract Shiro and pushed him off him and got out of bed.

"Kurooooh, you're really mean, you know that right?"

The swords man just rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning the table, bringing the rest of the dishes in the sink. As he was cleaning up the counter when Shiro creeped up behind him and pushed himself against Kuroh. The former king grabbed Kuroh's hands and placed them behind his back holding them in a tight grip. He leaned in and with kisses traces the exposed neck all the way to the jawline until he reached Kuroh's lips, biting at the lower corner of it. Kuroh could feel Shiro's hard-on gridding up his ass. He made a move to free his hands.

"Ts ts ts…. Not this time… you're not tricking me twice…" Shion said in a raspy voice.

"You really believe that grip can hold be back?" With that Kuroh maneuvered his way out of the grip and turned to face his king. He slowly placed his hand inside of Shiro's pants. He could feel his hard-on, just a thin piece of fabric separating them. The boxer were already a bit wet at the tip. Kuroh started stoking it gently, at the point of teasing him, he had a mischievous look in his eyes. Shiro grunted at the sensation. Even though Kuroh wanted to tease Shiro more his jeans were becoming painfully tight too.

"Kuroh…. Enough with this… I want you... real bad…" Shiro sounded desperate, which made Kuroh put his hand in the other's boxer and stroke a bit faster.

"How bad?"

Shiro pressed his lips against Kuroh's, his tongue searching for an entrance which the black haired man gave him.

"This bad…" his breath had quickened. He took Kuroh's hand out of his pants at placed Kuroh's fingers in the swords man's mouth, making him lick the precum on his fingers. Shiro grabbed him by the arm when he had finished and lead him to the bed. He threw him on it and got on top.

"Enough of this… I can't stand it anymore… Please…" Shiro sounded so needy, he seldom was in this state. As Shiro was taking his shirt off Kuroh decided to give him some mercy after that plea and so unbuttoned his pants and pulled his boxer off revealing his hard cock. Shiro did the same for Kuroh undressing him slowly. When he pulled Kuroh's jeans off he saw that he was hard as well and smiled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one affected here…"

"Tsk… what do you think idiot?" said Kuroh while looking away. Shiro bent over Kuroh for a fierce kiss while with his free hand searched his bedside drawer for the bottle of lube he had stashed away. He opened it at poured some of the substance on his fingers. He made his way down and placed Kuroh's erection in his mouth while slowly inserting a finger in Kuroh. His tongue flickered on the other's hard-on, licking it on the side before taking him all in. He inserted a second finger and moved them around, he could hear Kuroh's hard breathing, his hips were moving accordingly with the pace of Shiro's head trying to thrust in his mouth. With a lude _pop_ sound Shiro's lips parted from the swelling cock and he backed up resting on his knees as he spread some of the substance on his length. _Cold…_ he thought fighting back a shiver. He looked down and loved what he saw… Kuroh lying in his bed, legs parted and lips red from the kissing and biting. His cock twitched from the excitement the sight brought him. The king pulled Kuroh from the bed and placed his hands on his back. Their hard-ons touched each other making them both lose it right then and there. Kuroh's head was spinning, it felt so good. Shiro leaned against the wall and made Kuroh sit on his lap, legs spread to his side.

"Will you ride me? I can't wait any longer. I have to be inside you, deep and fill you up…"

Kuroh's cheeks turned a bright red and not just from the heat.

"Y-you don't have to ask or say things like that… i-idiot."

Shiro sifted in his spot rubbing his erection between the other's cheeks.

"Why not? I know you like it too…" his voice was deep and his hand has in that dark long hair pulling it free from the rubber band making them fall to the side.

 _Tsk… damn moron._ Kuroh knew he was right. It excited him and turned him on whenever he would whisper those things to him. Shiro was ready to enter him when Kuroh stopped him.

"Kuroh… please, no more games. I can barely take this…"

"Wait, just stay where you are."

Kuroh couldn't believe he was actually doing this but he knew he wanted to do something more special for Shiro, plus they had only done this one time long ago and if memory served him well he had loved it too. He got up and turned his back to Shiro supporting his weight on his knees. Shiro was caught off guard.

"Reverse riding? Is it my birthday?"

"S-shut up…" Kuroh's voice trembled as he went down, taking Shiro in slowly. The lube had made it easier and now Shiro was hilt deep. Kuroh started to move up and down at a faster pace. Shiro rocked his hips to match the pace. The pleasure was blinding him, making him not think clear. Kuroh wasn't in a better spot either. He tried to keep his voice down but in vain. Every time Shiro thrusted hard and reached that sweet spot Kuroh would lose it, he was throbbing and he wanted more.

The view for Shiro was mesmerizing. He could see Kuroh's masculine back and his long silk hair moving at its own accord. As he thrusted deeper he hit the spot he knew Kuroh loved and heard the other cry out in pleasure. It was like his ass was devouring his cock. At that moment he snapped and grabbed the black hair and pulled it back making Kuroh's head tilt back and arch his back. He thrusted harder while he kissed Kuroh. It was sloppy but none of them cared.

"S-shirooo… I'm c-close…"

Shiro took his hand off form Kuroh's waist, while still pulling his hair back, and traced it over the black haired man's tensed abs all the way to his dripping cock and held it a bit tight.

"Not yet… hold it a bit more…" Shiro didn't need to arch his head to whisper it to Kuroh, he bit his ear lightly as his head was pulled back and in reach of Shiro's lips.

Kuroh was fighting back his orgasm, he needed release and fast, his thighs were burning but he continued to move. The silver haired man kept thrusting while his hand was still wrapped around Kuroh's erection. He was so close. With the last thrust he let his hand go and Kuroh came straight away. Shiro released right after him, filling him up with the hot liquid.

Kuroh got up, dripping from both ends, to face his lover. They were both panting and still dizzy from the heat and pleasure. The sword man pressed his lips against Shiro's, their tongues dancing around. Shiro gave him a big smile and moved the black hair out of Kuroh's face that was obscuring his vision. Kuroh's heart skipped a bit. The man opposite to him was panting, his pale blue eyes staring right at him, his sliver hair all messed up and that beautiful smile directed at him. He felt like he was falling in love all over again.

After they both had a bath, Kuroh had snuggled up in Shiroh's arms. He felt content but so did Shiro. The former king placed his face in Kuroh's hair, breathing in deeply. He loved doing that, and did so every time he got the chance.

"Mmmm I lmovve yyyou"

"What? You know I can't hear you when you have your face in my hair and next to my head right?"

Shiro took his face out of the dark mess.

"I love you…"

Kuroh had the air leave his lungs. Yes, they were together and they knew they loved each other but no one had said those three words out loud and Shiro had said it in such a casual way like they had said it a thousand times before. But hadn't they? The way they looked at each other, the way they moved and cared for each other showed it.

"Shiro I…." It was hard for Kuroh, he was never attached to anyone in that way before. He knew though that he loved him, it was a fact.

"I love you too…" There he said it, it was like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Shiro gave him a light squeeze in response. After all these years alone he had found someone he cherished more than anything.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, the exhaustion from the day and their nightly activities had kicked in and they both went out like a light. They finally were together and they knew they wouldn't lose each other ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bound Together**

 _Hello ! So I've finally completed writing this chapter and I honestly don't know how things escalated the way they did . Hope you enjoy it ! Let me know what you think or if I should write another story with these two idiots :)_

The main hall resembled nothing of its former self. It was elegantly decorated with a warm light emitting from the lamps and new ceiling lights. Tables were placed strategically throughout the hall with an assortment of food and a bar was placed to bring out refreshing drinks. Servers made their way discreetly around the guests making sure all their needs were attended to. Shiro hadn't expected so many people to show up at the annual charity ball that the school organized at the end of each year but was pleased nonetheless with the outcome. Dressed to the nines as always with his white suit and grey tie he greeted colleagues and benefactors with a wide smile and an ease only a few possessed while at the same time searched the crowd to find a tall dark haired man.

Kuroh was not one for formal events and attire but since he was part of the school staff he was obliged to show up. His black suit and dark blue tie brought out the blue in his eyes like two bright sapphire stones. He felt uncomfortable wearing a tie, the need to loosen it every five minutes was strong as he felt like it was choking him. To make things worse he wasn't allowed to carry his katana. It felt wrong, like a part of his arm was missing. Making his way awkwardly through the crowd and forcing a smile on he scanned the place for the one person he knew would be there as part of the main group of professors that had to greet and talk to the benefactors. Shiro had refused at first, the thought of sucking up to rich people to get money appalled him but it had to be done and was forced to by the head of the board as he was so easy going and people felt comfortable around him.

Kuroh spotted the characteristic silver hair of the man in the middle of the hall talking to a group of well dressed men, he could tell his smile was not genuine. His eyes caught the pale blue of his King and that fake smile turned into a real one that brightened up his face. Kuroh took pride in the fact that he could elicit such a reaction from a king.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen but I have to go greet a very important guest." Shiro smiled at them again and quickly walked towards Kuroh who grinned at him.

"So I'm a very important guest huh?"

"Most certainly! And also my saviour! These events are so boring and I have to be here from the start shaking hands and smiling at people that I will have forgotten by the end of the night..." Shiro whined and took the last sip of his champagne. He eyed Kuroh and to his surprise found he was holding a glass and half empty too.

"Since when do you drink?" he asked arching an eyebrow to show his amusement at the sight.

"Well I might as well do something while I am here..."

"Mmm look at you! Such a rebel! Will there be more fun surprises like this tonight?"

"Maybe..." Kuroh's lips formed into a small smile when he saw Shiro's eyes light up at the remark.  
"Ah Shiro ! There you are! I've been looking for you all over the place. Come I have to introduce you to some very important people." The director's voice was stern and this was not a request.

"Aaah duty calls... just smile and wave... smile and wave..." With a sigh Shiro left Kuroh's side and with a slow pace walked towards the director. "Wait for me okay?" he turned to ask Kuroh who simply raised his glass at him and smiled.

The night seemed endless for the former Silver King. Dull conversations and small talk were the main attractions for tonight, all through the evening he stole a glimpse or two to Kuroh who was the only reason he hadn't just left everything and run away. By now he was on his fourth champagne that, even if he didn't want to admit it, had also helped ease out his boredom.

The opportunity finally came when he could escape the group of doom with conversations that would drive him to an early grave. With a swift pace he made his way to Kuroh. Before he could greet him, Shiro grabbed him by the wrist and lead the way to a small room at the far end of the hall that served as the food and drink storeroom for the night, unfortunately there was no door but it still served as a good hiding spot.

"Shiro what's going on?" Kuroh eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm running away, if they can't find me than they won't have to drag me along anymore!"

"Very mature!" Kuroh chuckled. In other times he would have dragged Shiro outside to finish with his work because hiding from your responsibilities was not acceptably in Kuroh's book but now it looked like the champagne had done its wonders on him too as he seemed a bit more relaxed.

All of a sudden Kuroh found himself stuck to the wall behind some stoked boxes with Shiro on top of him and his hand covering his mouth.

"Ssshhh someone is coming..." he whispered in his ear. His breath grazed Kuroh's ear making the hair bristle at the back of his neck. The swords man just nodded but before he could take Shiro's hand off his mouth he left a warm sensation on his earlobe and a sharp pain spread through it, he gasped but the sound was muffled by the other's hand. Shiro was biting and licking on his ear working his way down to his neck, placing kisses along the way.  
"W-what are you doing?" he finally managed to ask in a low voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shiro's eyes had a dark glow in them as if a fire had just started to burn inside him. The Silver King found the pulse point and sucked on it, passing his tongue over it igniting a fire in Kuroh's body. Shiro's hands were running all over the dark haired man's body as if he were searching for something special but could not find it, they ended up wrapped around his waist pulling him closer.

"S-shiro... wait..." Too late, Shiro pressed his lips against his cutting him off short. It wasn't a slow one like he usually gave him but a strong, dominating one. Even though Shiro had never acted or used his powers as a King apart from when needed, this kiss told another story. It subjugated Kuroh completely, his body giving in without hesitation. This would have been a problem if it was someone else who could bend Kuroh like this to their will even if he resisted and fought it, which he did but Shiro was different, he was his King, he loved him. Not just platonic love or love a follower has for their leader. This had nothing to do with that, he would gladly lay down his life for his King but he would do it also for Shiro, not the title of Silver King just the man named Shiro. The one person who had reached out to him and saved him the same way you pull a drowning man from the water just before he is about to sink to the bottom of the sea.

Kuroh finally broke the kiss, returning some much needed air to his lungs.

"Shiro... this is so risky, we're not allowed to do this here. If we get caught..."

Shiro wasn't answering, with a smirk on his face he leaned in again kissing him and running his tongue over Kuroh's lips searching for an entrance. This was wrong, doing things like this but even though Kuroh's mind was saying no his body said Yes, parting his lips and letting the other dive in, taking in his taste. Their tongues dancing to their on rhythm, a different and faster one from the music being heard from the hall. Kuroh could feel Shiro's bulge against his own growing erection as the other shifted in his spot to grind on Kuroh. A low sigh escaped Shiro as he felt the pressure on his erection, his hips moving slowly against Kuroh's, who was now hard too. Their hard-on touched spreading a warmth to their bellies but it wasn't enough the fabric of the tailored suits was in the way. Shiro's hands traveled to the sword man's ass gripping it tight and pulling him closer, pushing harder, grinding more, wanting more contact and friction. They had to fight down moans as servers past by the storeroom and would easily hear them. It was a miracle no one had found them already. Kuroh was at a loss for words, his brain had short circuited. He tagged on Shiro's silver hair, resting their foreheads against each other, eyes locked on Shiro's in an intense stare of lust and indulgence. The Silver King's head was spinning, he had to restrain himself from spilling in his pants the moment Kuroh gave him that look, if they had been alone Kuroh would have been fucked senseless. The pressure was building up in both of them, they had to stop, they knew it, because spilling champagne on your pants was not going to work for an excuse to cover up the mess. But how could they when they were so lost in that moment? The answer came when a server walked in to pick up more bottles of drinks to serve. The two man stilled instantly trying as hard as they could to be quite and not seen. Fortunately the lighting in there was dim, hiding them enough so the server got what he needed and left quickly. Shiro didn't know if he wanted to thank the man as he pulled them back to reality and forced them to stop or punch him for the same reason. It took a moment for them to cool down and fix their suits. They couldn't go back out looking like they had been rolling on the floor fighting although Shiro thought that he gladly preferred to have been rolling on the floor with Kuroh in a different sort of fight.

"We'll finish this at home." he promised Kuroh as he smiled at him and made his way out to the hall again. _Who is the mean one now?_ Thought Kuroh while fixing his disheveled hair.

"Aaaah what a night !" Shiro sighed as they entered his small apartment. Kuroh placed his things in the entrance before following him farther into the room. Shiro was already sitting on the bed emptying the contents of his bag on the coffee table in front of him. As he did he placed a bottle of champagne on it. Kuroh's eyes widened at the sight.

"You stole a bottle of champagne?!" Disbelief coloured his voice.

"Stole? No I merely... borrowed one or two..."

"There is more? Shiro!" Kuroh gave him a disproving look but the silver haired just shrugged it off. "Whaaaat?! They had so many! It would be a shame for all of this to go to waste right?" a mischievous glow was in his eyes.

Kuroh sat on the bed as Shiro was cleaning the mess he made from emptying the bag. He left a bottle of champagne on the table and went to place the other in the small fridge. When he reappeared, he was holding a bowl of fresh strawberries. Sitting next to Kuroh he ate some and offered them to him. Kuroh hadn't eaten a lot so he gladly accepted. They were cool from the fridge and tasted sweet. Taking the bowl away from Kuroh minutes later, Shiro gently pushed him on the bed and settled on top of him. His hands hovered over his body , tracing it with his finger tips. Loosening the tie he slowly unbuttoned Kuroh's shirt before doing his too, both shirts being thrown to the floor. The former king without breaking eye contact from those blue sapphire eyes picked up one of the ties and placed it around Kuroh's eyes, using it as a blindfold.

"Shiro? What are you doing?" He raised his hands to stop him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then just relax and enjoy the ride..." Shiro smiled at him and continued his action, tying the silk fabric around his head. Kuroh had to admit this was unnerving, not being able to see what was happening, his other senses already sharpening. And just when he thought it was over he felt his hands being pulled over his head and another silk fabric being tied around them. Shiro had taken his own tie and tied Kuroh's hands on the head post of the bed. The swords man pulled but the knot didn't budge.

"Shiro what the heck...?"

"Don't worry, I promise this get's better."

"Tsk..." Kuroh didn't like it when he wasn't in control or had no idea of what was happening but right now he was clueless and tied up. Despite all of that he could feel excitement bubbling up inside him .Shiro might be carefree, always smiling and look innocent but really when it comes to Kuroh and him in bed he was a totally different person, a detail Kuroh had found out along the way of their relationship but nonetheless discovered that it excited him.

All those years alone can do a lot to a man's head and Shiro had a lot of time on his hands to think of various subjects and things he wanted to try out. Who could blame him? Now that he had finally found someone who he cherished why not try out some new things? He was a curious man by nature after all.

Kuroh's trail of thoughts broke when he heard a loud pop sound that made him jump in his spot and something cold and liquid fall on his lips and trace down all the way to his stomach.

"What is that?"

"Champagne and strawberries."

"You're joking right?" Even if Kuroh couldn't see he could feel Shiro's sly smile.

"Not at all. I'm curious to see what you taste like with strawberries and champagne...I believe you will taste delicious. As a scientist I have to put my theory to the test and quench my thirst for knowledge!" he said in a husky voice. Kuroh rolled his eyes only remembering after that the other couldn't see them.

Shiro ate the tip of a strawberry, he held the half bitten fruit over Kuroh's lips and brushed it against them, past his jaw line, neck all the way down to his abs were the champagne had pooled. Kissing him, he sucked on the strawberry flavoured lips following the path he had traced before leaving Kuroh heaving, his chest rising up and down at the touch of Shiro's tongue on his body,with his senses hyped it felt scorching hot. Shiro made his way to the pooled champagne on the stomach and sucked on the tough skin under him, drinking all of it like a thirsty man would with water. The mix of the alcohol, fruit and Kuroh in his mouth was exhilarating. "Mmmm I was right... you have a wonderful taste..." his breath tickled Kuroh's sensitive skin making blood rush to his already half hard dick. Kuroh wanted to comment but before his brain could remember how sentences were formed he found Shiro was once again kissing him tasting of champagne and strawberries. The aftertaste left him wanting more to his surprise, he tried to place his arms around the silver haired king but his restrains wouldn't give in.

"Lift your hips Kuroh." demanded Shiro and the other obeyed feeling his pants pulled off freeing his aching hard cock. He needed some form of contact, anything to relieve his frustration. As if an answer to a prayer he felt the tip of his cock graze the top of Shiro's mouth sending a spark of electricity throughout his entire body as the air abandoned his lungs. Shiro flicked his tongue over the tip before circling it with his lips and sucking hard. A cry escaped Kuroh at the action and instinctively pushed his hips forwards. Shiro didn't stop him, he merely gave a small chuckle causing his mouth to vibrate around Kuroh's dick who moaned at the sensation. Spreading his legs open the Silver King took all of Kuroh's length in as his tongue passed on the sensitive underside. Pulling back he worked on the slit before bobbing his head back and forth spreading the precum all over his erection. He could never get enough of this man. "Shiro... ngh..." Kuroh's voice cracked ,the King pulled away quickly, he didn't want Kuroh coming now, he was far from done. Shiro took this moment to undo his pants as they were getting too tight and far from comfortable for his aching erection. Kuroh heard the _thump_ of something falling on the floor and straight after the characteristic _pop_ of the bottle of lube being open. His cock jumped in excitement for what was about to come, it was a reflex he hadn't planned, he felt a warmth spread on his cheeks and could _feel_ Shiro staring at him with a grin on his face. It didn't take long before Shiro was adding a second finger and moving them around applying a light pressure on his prostate making Kuroh see stars each time. Shiro inserted a third digit, stretching him out properly as the swords man was moving his hips up and down on Shiro's fingers hastily, fucking himself on them.

"Come on Shiro... enough with this..." he was panting, fist clenched and eyes covered by a tie. It was a beautiful sight.  
"I didn't have you for the impatient type Kuroh..." his voice was deeper than usual, dipped in arousal.

"And whose fault is that idiot?" Kuroh's walls clenched around Shiro's fingers and he got the message. Removing them he spread a generous amount of lube on his shaft and aligned himself pushing in slowly. Kuroh gasped at the sudden intrusion but welcomed it nonetheless. It felt amazing, Kuroh's warmth surrounded him, engulfed him. Shiro was brought back to reality when the dark haired man was moving his hips against him making his erection go deeper in. The former Silver King moved slowly and with deep thrusts every time he entered. His arms wrapped around Kuroh holding him close as if he was something fragile that would break if dropped. Kuroh could feel Shiro's head rest on his shoulders,moving his head he placed kisses on his temple as the other was burring himself in deep. Shiro took him leisurely, engraving every moment in his memory. The feel of it, the sounds, the smell of Kuroh's dark silk hair against his face. He didn't want to forget, didn't want to let go. He'd lost too much already, loosing Kuroh was not an option. He could feels his orgasm build up in him as he continued with his slow pace and it wasn't long until he let go the moment he felt Kuroh's walls clench tight around him as the other man reached his climax as well. Placing small kisses on his neck, Shiro made his was to Kuroh's lips joining them in a lazy kiss, tongue on tongue, borrowing air from one another. Coming back down from his high Shiro pulled out as he got up causing some of his essence to leak out. Embarrassment was painted on Kuroh's face, for ones he was grateful for the blindfold. It was then when he felt the restrains of his hands lighter and found out he was free to move them again. However, Kuroh had no time to say a word as he felt himself being turned around with his head in the pillow and arms behind his back being tied again by the tie. The view alone was enough to get Shiro hard again. Kuroh on his knees, bend with his ass prompted in the air, face against the bed sheets blindfolded.

"Shiro?" even though he sounded hoarse, Shiro swore he could hear a tint of excitement. "We're not done here..." Kuroh jumped at the voice. Of course he hadn't seen Shiro bent over him to whisper in his ear. The second jump came when Shiro was stroking him idly, passing his thump over the tip before applying some pressure while he was rubbing his erection against his ass. It didn't take long for him to get where Shiro wanted him, hard and panting. The Silver King passed his hands over the toned back all the way to Kuroh's hips as he slowly entered him again. Shiro tilted his head back at the delicious heat surrounding him once more letting out a deep moan when he was hilt deep. Pulling out until only the tip was in he thrusted hard going in even deeper fucking him at a moderate pace. The room was spinning for both of them, moans and the sound of skin against skin were the only things that kept them anchored to the ground otherwise this might as well have been a dream. Shiro shifted in his spot finding the right angle to thrust and hit Kuroh's prostate dead on deriving a cry from Kuroh an octave higher.  
"Fuck... Fuck ..." Kuroh's voice was raspy, the pleasure was driving him crazy.

Something inside Shiro snapped when he heard those words leave Kuroh's mouth. He never talked that way and to know that he had made such a composed man whimper and swear because of the way he was doing him was too much to handle. His pace quickened as he placed his hands on the other's tied hands using them as a lever to pull Kuroh against him, always thrusting directly on that sweet spot faster and harder by the minute, until the bed was creaking and Kuroh had to bury his face in the pillow to muffle his cries before the whole floor heard him. He was so close, the need to release stronger than him. He came hard, harder than any other time he could remember, the moment Shiro was deep in him pressing against his prostate. All he could see was white stars behind his eyes as his orgasm surged through him while the other fucked him through his high. Shiro didn't last either, couldn't last when Kuroh was clenching so tight around him as he rode his orgasm, spilling inside him again. Panting he fall on his lover's back, trying to steady his breathing.

It took a moment for Kuroh's vision to re-adjust after having the blindfold off. At first everything was blurred the same way when you have tears in your eyes and the world looks abnormal, the shaped and colours merging together. When everything came into focus again he found Shiro lying next to him looking at him. The light from the post lamps lit the small room with a warm yellow light, the same light that fell Shiro's pale face making him seem as some kind of ethereal being. He was smiling, not with his lips but with his eyes that gave of a green hue as the yellow light hit his pale blue. Kuroh caught his breath, his long slender fingers mingled with those silver locks. His chest felt tight and a size smaller as his heart beat fast against it. He lay down beside his King ready to curl up in his embrace but Shiro moved towards him and placed his head on Kuroh's chest. For a moment it startled him, it was usually the other way round but he didn't mind, the weight was familiar, placing his arms around Shiro he brought him closer. He could feel Shiro's breath on his chest and suddenly he felt he was holding a very vulnerable man and this time it was he who needed saving. "No matter where you go, I'll follow you. No matter how many times you need saving, I'll save you." Kuroh mentally kicked himself, he hadn't meant to say this aloud. His eyes trailed off to Shiro to see his expression but found out that the Silver King had already fallen into a deep sleep. Smiling, he placed a kiss on his head and let himself drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge is sweet  
**  
 _Hello! It was hight time I updated this story! I honestly don't know what happened with this chapter... Don't go looking for a plot because it is not there... so um yeah... Enjoy?_ _ **  
**_  
It was late in the afternoon as he made his way down the hallway. The sky looked as it had come out of a painting, hues of red, orange and yellow faded out into blue and purple. The golden colour of the setting sun illuminated his way. The warmth from of it on his skin was pleasant, like a light kiss. School hours had finished a couple of hours ago but Shiro was nowhere to be seen so Kuroh had decided to go look for him. First stop was his office, which had become his second home. The swords man knocked lightly on the door before entering. The office was spacious, a library wall covered one side, filled with old and new books. Shiro was sitting at his desk, working away, not taking notice of anything else. Kuroh leaned against the door and observed the former King without saying a word. The light that came in from the big window behind Shiro cast it's light on his silver hair giving it the impression of yellow strands occurring every now and than. He seemed so focused he hadn't even heard the door open. Kuroh cleared his voice and saw Shiro jump to attention.  
"Kuroh ! You will give me a heart attack! I'm an old man remember!" He joked away even though there was some truth to it.

"That's going to be on you if you don't rive yourself from that office..."

"These words are coming from you?" Shiro motioned for Kuroh to come closer. As he did, something that reflected the light of the sun caught Kuroh's eye coming from Shiro's desk. As he got closer his eyes widened.

"Shiro?

"Yes?"

"Why are there handcuffs on your office ?"

"Hhmm?Oh these?" He picked them up as they were the most casual thing someone would find at a professor's office. He smiled at Kuroh.

"You will never believe what you can confiscate from students these days ! These were going to be used for a prank apparently!" His voice was calm, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. And that's when it hit him. This was the perfect occasion thought Kuroh. For days now he had wanted to get revenge for last time. Not that he hadn't enjoyed being bound by Shiro that way, that night had been full of surprises and Kuroh would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it. Shiro was the only one who could and who Kuroh allowed to dominate him like that. It did not happen often, they were equals, Shiro always pointed that out but that night things had gotten heated up fast. Kuroh was not going to let that pass lightly. He wanted to slowly torture the other. Shiro said he wasn't King anymore? So be it. Kuroh was too proud to let this go.

Kuroh circled the desk until he was standing in front of Shiro who had turned in his seat to face him.

"Is everything all right?" Kuroh's stance had changed, Shiro could tell. The sword's man didn't say anything. His hand moved to the katana that was hanging around his waste. Slowly but deliberately he unsheathed the sword. No quaver in his movements. His eyes never once wavered off Shiro who was staring at him with disbelief even tough there was a hint of curiosity playing in the background of his pale blues as to what the other had in store. The tip of the shining blade found its way under his chin. Shiro could feel the cold metal, it send shivers down his spine even though he trusted Kuroh with his life. Kuroh could handle such a weapon better than anyone he knew but having it right next to such fragile and thin skin still had his survival instincts up and running, blood rushing faster in his veins. Kuroh grinned. He moved the weapon further down until it reached the top of his shirt. With a swift and precise move he cut the string that held the button to the shirt, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"It's hot in here... let me help you out." Shiro lifted his eyebrow at Kuroh's excuse as he continue to move, a button at a time until Shiro's shirt was fully opened and hanging at either side.

"That was an expensive shirt you now..." Shiro looked up at Kuroh who had a mischievous look in his eyes, no remorse evident for his actions.

"May I ask what brought this on?"

"You know perfectly well."

"Do I now?"

"Last time..."

"Oh? But it sounded like you were having fun..." Shiro had a smile spread across his face.

"Tsk... Get up." Kuroh place his katana under the former King's chin again. Shiro gently got up, eyes on the blade which was reflecting the light of the sun. The swords man stepped backwards, giving space for Shiro to move to the side of his office. Lowering the weapon, Kuroh closed the space between them. His lips met the others in a burning kiss. Shiro was liking where this was going. He leaned his head to give a better angle. But Shiro _thought_ he knew where this was headed. He was wrong. In the next minutes Kuroh had him, with a quick move, kneeling on the floor. He pushed him against the office and using again a kiss as a distraction, handcuffed him at the leg of the desk. Hands behind his back.

"I see..." Shiro looked more intrigued than confused.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Kuroh was enjoying this a bit too much. He placed the katana next to Shiro and knelt at the space in between Shiro's spread legs.

"I thought these things were forbidden to do at a working environment. Who are you and what have you done to Kuroh?"

"I think for just this once I'll make an exception. I've learned to seize such opportunities when I see them..." There was a playful tone in his voice that Shiro had never heard before. He liked to think that he brought out that hidden side of Kuroh. Made that serious man a bit more relaxed as he called it.

"Mmm I feel honored!" Shiro stretched out his neck to kiss Kuroh but the other man backed away. Instead he traced with his fingers Shiro's exposed skin, from his chest all the way down to his abdomen. Touch as light as a feather. Leaning in, he traced kisses all the way from the other's neck down the same path his fingers had followed causing the hair at the back of Shiro's head to bristle. With his knee he applied pressure to Shiro's crotch who hummed in pleasure. He could feel Shiro getting harder as he continued his treatment. By the time he was done The Silver King was completely hard. Kuroh traced the outline of his erection over the pants. He was very pleased with the outcome. His blue sapphires were glimmering.

"Is this supposed to be some form of punishment for last time?"

"Correct."

"Well it doesn't feel like it Kuroh..."

"We haven't even began your Majesty..." With that, Kuroh palmed his cock harder eliciting a moan form Shiro who bucked his hips forward in search for more friction. Kuroh smiled. He stopped his action right than. Shiro wheezed the air out of his lungs, he was getting all the more frustrated. Good. Despite all the fun Kuroh was having, all this was having an effect on him as well, making him feel confined in his pants. Shiro must have noticed as a sly smile spread across his face.

"If you free me I could help you out with that."

"Nice try." Kuroh had had enough of this. He unzipped his pants letting them fall to his knees along with his boxers. Shiro's eyes were fixated on him like a hungry man. Kuroh's heart clenched. He had to stay strong. For a moment he felt a hint of hesitation come forth in him for what he was about to do. This was not his usual self, would never dare do something like this with a man he had sworn to serve but he could taste the revenge in his mouth and it was sweet. All reservations flew out the window when he saw Shiro's face, lust dripping from those pale blues.

"Suck" he ordered and Shiro obeyed, just like that. Leaning forward as much as his restrains could allow him. The heat was heaven sent. Shiro's tongue flickered at the slit before sucking at the head. Kuroh groaned. He placed his hand on Shiro's sliver hair pulling him closer as the other bobbed his head back and forth. Bringing his knee on the other's erection he applied pressure again. Shiro moaned around his dick and Kuroh could feel every single vibration run through his body. But this was about getting back at Shiro and so he pulled away. Shiro looked disheveled, panting, messy sliver locks flying in every direction. Oh what a sight Kuroh thought. Kuroh grabbed the other's pants and took them off revealing Shiro's leaking cock that had been untended for far too long. Without warning Kuroh took him in. Shiro hissed at the sensation. The sweat warmth of Kuroh surrounding him. He could taste the bitterness of the precum in his mouth. His tongue passed by the sensitive underside. Shiro was chanting his name. He was close. Kuroh backed away once again and Shiro whined. Disbelief written on his face. He was gasping, a drowning man in need of oxygen.

"So this is how it's going to be?" his voice was hoarse. Kuroh didn't answer, he took his dick in hand and started to jerk him off. Shiro's hip's moved on their own accord. Thrusting in his hand, chasing after his release. Kuroh could tell when he was close. He stopped and tightened his grip at the base. Shiro felt his mind slip away along with all his reasoning.

"Ku-roh... Do you want me to beg? Is that it?"

"You could give it a try..."

"Please..." his voice was strained. Kuroh's lip curved into a small smile. Seeing Shiro like this was doing all kinds of things to him and especially his dick that was leaking too, small drops falling to the floor. He resumed his action and a few seconds later Shiro was spilling in his hand. Mind gone blank. But this was only the beginning. Kuroh was far from done. And than it hit him, he hadn't really planned this through. No lube.

"Check my coat." Shiro told him as if reading his mind.

"You're joking right?"

"What?! I always like to be prepared!" Kuroh reached out for it and found a small bottle of lube in the inner pocket.

"I don't believe you,"Kuroh looked genuinely surprised.

"I know, I'm unbelievable!" Shiro joked with his usual carefree smile. He tried to move from his restrains again only to find the sharp blade pointing at his heart.

"Did I tell you to move?" Kuroh trailed the blade across his chest. He replaced the cold metal with his lips around Shiro's nipple, sucking at it, leaving kisses along the way. With the lube in hand, he poured some and moved to prepare himself. He rested one hand on Shiro's shoulder for support and with the other entered himself.

"The view is mesmerizing."

"S-shut up!" Kuroh gasped as he scissored himself. By the time he was done Shiro was hard again.

"Just by watching me?"

"What can I say... You excite me..." And it was true, Shiro had payed attention to every small detail on Kuroh. How his chest heaved when he entered a third finger, the little moans, escaping his lips and he wanted to drink them all, drown in them. Kuroh applied the rest of the lube on Shiro's dick, thump pressing on the head, teasing once again. He moved over to Shiro's lap and hovered above his cock as he aligned it to his entrance. He descended slowly taking him in inch by inch. Shiro tried to thrust his hips up, wanting more of that mind numbing friction but found Kuroh's hand found itself around his neck.

"You do that and I leave you tied up, hard and leaking." Shiro shook his head in understanding and Kuroh felt his cock twitch inside him. When he bottomed out he started moving up again until only the head was in. He stayed there even if he wanted to continue and ride him, he had to. He wanted to see Shiro lose his mind bit by bit. And it was working. He let down his hair, a black curtain falling across his face. He kew how much Shiro liked his hair, liked to touch the silk strands. Shiro could feel his sanity slip away from him with every passing minute. Kuroh was in complete control. He shifted in his spot and started moving again. The moment Shiro's dick grazed past his prostate, Kuroh bit down a cry. Pure bliss. He wanted more. His cock was brushing against Shiro's exposed abs, giving him that much desired friction.

"Kuroh... please... just don't stop..." But despite Kuroh's entire being screaming for him to continue he pushed past the desire, seizing all movement. Shiro let out a sigh of despair as he rested his head against the leg of the desk, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. He needed to come. Just a bit more, the wet warmth around him clenched, teasing and daring him to thrust. But he knew if he did that would be the end of him. Kuroh finally rolled his hips again, taking him in deep. His lips collided with Shiro's in a fiery kiss. Tasting each other, losing their selves in the moment. Shiro came again, spilling in him. The feel of it was enough o drag Kuroh along, coming on both their chests. His breath was heavy, head against Shiro's shoulder who was trying to catch his own. The swords man detached, wincing at the sudden loss, feeling the other's essence run down his leg.

"I think I've learned my lesson..."

"You think?" Kuroh raised his eyebrow as he took Shiro in his hand again.

"Kuroh... it's already been twice... I-" He was cut off by Kuroh twisting his hand around the head. Shiro groaned. He was oversensitive.

"I don't recall saying I would go easy on you."

"I can't..."

"You can, one more..." Shiro's eyes were a shade darker. His whole body felt heavy as if he was carrying an extra load of rocks. He didn't believe he could get hard again but his own body betrayed him, his dick standing to attention once again.

"See?" Kuroh kissed him. Shiro had trouble breathing, every touch felt twice as intense. He wanted release but could not find it. Kuroh worked on him faster peaking up pace and Shiro thought his heart was about to jump out of his chest. His legs shuttered and his whole body shook as he reached his high but nothing came out. Having a third orgasm took him by surprise. Having run 5 kilometers only just began to describe how he felt. The sound of the handcuffs unlocking reached his ears. Blood rushing back to his hands. Kuroh took them in his and kissed the red marks that had been created.

"Hopefully you had the key..." Shiro gave out a small laugh too tired to speak. Kuroh helped him up. He cleaned and dressed him. Shiro let him. Once home Kuroh, readied a bath for Shiro and he gladly soaked in it, enjoying the hot water against his skin. Kuroh combed his hair that was getting long again. It was soft. The colour was like nothing he had ever seen before. The silver always seemed to play with the light. He placed a light kiss on his head and felt the other melt away under his touch. That night Shiro fell asleep the moment he hit the bed, all the weeks weariness finally catching up to him. Kuroh lay besides him, caressing his hair. Watching over him. Maybe he should ask Shiro to grow it again...


	5. Chapter 5

**Voiceless Fear**

 _Helloooo ! It's been a while! A friend of mine helped me come up with this new story so I hope you enjoy it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it or if you have any suggestions for these two idiots ! :D_

It was the middle of summer and the sun was scorching hot. The air was humid and it stuck to their bare skin but Kuroh couldn't care less. The sun's heat was nothing compared to Shiro's mouth around his cock. He didn't know how something could feel so amazing. The former Silver King was just too good at this; it made Kuroh a bit jealous thinking of how he had perfected this. He cast away these thoughts so as to not ruin the moment. Shiro's tongue pressed at the slit and Kuroh almost lost it. He was so close, he could feel his orgasm build up in him. Just one more suck from those talented lips...

The alarm started to buzz fanatically. Feeling the room with its harsh monotone sound. Kuroh's eyes flew open. He was sweating. Breathing in fast and shallow breaths. Did he just have... ? No. There was no way. He was a composed man. Years of training and self-restrained did not allow him to have these kinds of dreams. But now his body was betraying him in the most provocative way. He felt uncomfortable as he got out of bed, looking down only to find out that he was completely hard. So much for his self-control. All of it had just flown out the window without a care in the world leaving him at the mercy of Shiro, because all of this started with him. Kuroh was a man of routine. He would always get up at 07.00 sharp. Exercise for thirty minutes, cook and leave for work. But his entire schedule was now off balance because of a prominent problem between his legs. The swords man slowly got out of bed. His erection strained against his pants. This was past thinking of unpleasant thoughts to make it go away. He headed to the bathroom; not believing he had to do this first thing the morning but the thought of Shiro came back in his mind making him twitch. So that's how it was going to be.

Kuroh was distracted the entire day. He kept spacing out and had to stop class earlier than usual because his brain would not function as hard as he tried to concentrate but all was in vain. As he dismissed the class and exited the gym he felt his mind drift back to that dream. It had felt so real. He wanted to see Shiro but didn't know how to face him. Just the thought of being around him got him excited. _Wow, Kuroh so much for your poise_ he thought as he made his way to Shiro's office.

It was noon so when Kuroh didn't find Shiro at his desk he was surprised. But truth be told, being in the other man's office in the shape he was in now and knowing what had happened there last time was not the best timing and so was relieved he didn't have to linger more in there. Maybe he had to stay behind in class to help a student. The classrooms were all quite at this time as all the students were out for lunch. Kuroh found the right room and entered after knocking on the door. As he stepped in the empty classroom he found Shiro behind his desk, smile spread across his face talking to a tall man who was sitting at the edge of the desk cross legged and a bit too close for Kuroh's liking.

"Kuroh! Come in! This is Hirayama-san. Our new chemistry teacher." He introduced him as he got up from his seat. Hariyama followed as well as he reached out to greet Kuroh. His brown hair fell in front of his eyes. They were ice green. Making Kuroh feel uneasy.

"Pleased to meet you." His voice was as cold as his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too." his answer has short. He didn't know why he got such a feeling off of him. Maybe it was the way he was standing so close to Shiro or the way he looked at him as if he wanted to make him his.

"What brings you here?" Shiro's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I uh, I thought we could leave together to go get lunch."

"Great idea! We were just about to leave with Hirayama-san!" Shiro's over enthusiastic voice filled the room. Carefree as always. As Shiro placed his hand on Kuroh's arm, the swords man fought down a shiver as he was still shaken up by the dream but his trained eyes caught a little smile forming on Hirayama's lips at the action. He was very perceptive.

"Please just plain Hirayama. No need for formalities between us" His voice was smooth. He placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Hirayama it is then." Shiro smiled. The same couldn't be said for Kuroh though. Why was he feeling so insecure? He just met the guy but here he was with the little green monster eating away at his conscious.

"I just remembered I have to do something. You go on without me. I'll see you later." Kuroh was out before Shiro could protest. Why was he so irritated? That night Kuroh didn't sleep once again. Only this time, he was brewing in his own agitation as he kept thinking of Hirayama's smug face.

The morning wind was cool against his skin as he opened the window. The early rays of light warm. Kuroh went to the kitchen to start preparing the day's meal. As usual he made two portions. One for him and one for Shiro. Honestly this man couldn't cook to save his life. He never understood how he lived for more than half a century without learning how to prepare at least one meal. How did he survive all these years? By the time he was finished the small apartment smelled of spices. Each one of them adding their own little role to boost the recipe's flavour. Kuroh took off his apron once he was satisfied with the result. Shiro always teased him and called him his wife every time he was cooking for him in his blue apron and Kuroh would always scold him for it.

The last bell for the day rang and the school grounds slowly but steadily started to empty. Shiro set at his office chair. His white coat that covered his black shirt fell to the sides. Even if it was hot he just couldn't seem to let it go. The small stain of dried blood at end of the left sleeve was still visible. Shiro touched it lightly remembering that day. His sister had slipped in the rain, fell and hit herself, blood running down her arm. She was soaking wet. He had run to her immediately, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. He wasn't angry but filled with worry. He could remember the relief he had felt though to know that she was alright and nothing serious had happened to her. If he only knew what was to follow in the years to come. How empty and hurt he would feel knowing he could never see her again. Kuroh always offered to get him a new coat but Shiro always kindly declined. He was very secretive about his past. Not wanting to talk about it but maybe one day he would talk to Kuroh about his sister. The thought made him smile instead of hurting to his surprise.

"I think we're done for the day. Want to go grab a drink?" Hirayama's voice brought him back from that bittersweet memory.

"Ah yes! Good job today!" Shiro gently smiled.

"So?" Hirayama arched an eyebrow.

"So what?"

"About that drink. You. Me."

"No, he has other plans." The voice came from the door. Kuroh walked in, one hand holding the base of his katana, the other holding the food he had made.

"Excuse me?" Hirayama sounded more amused than annoyed.

"I said he has other plans for tonight. Right Shiro?" Kuroh on the other hand was not entertained. Shiro had a smile on his face. _How can that idiot smile? Can't he see what is happening? Tsk..._ thought Kuroh as he made his way into the office. Shiro was not stupid. He was old enough to know what was playing out in front of him but he didn't say anything at first. He knew what he wanted the moment he had laid eyes on Kuroh but he liked the idea of Kuroh being jealous. It was an untouched and unseen side of him that he found fascinating. He knew Kuroh could be over protective but he had never seen him be _possessive_.

"Shiro? I thought your name was Weismann..."

"It is. Shiro is just a nickname."

"Cute. Well then, I guess I'll be on my way. If you change your mind call me. See you later Weismann... or should I call you Shiro?" At this Shiro could see the small vein next to Kuroh's eye twitch.

"Weismann will do. Enjoy your evening." He smiled at him.

"I'd be more fun if you'd be in it. Ah what can we do. See you at work." As he left his hand discretely grazed Shiro's. He winked at Kuroh and left. However, the movement hadn't gone unnoticed from Kuroh. The moment the door was shut behind them Kuroh took a quick step and was now face to face with his King. His breath brushed Shiro's skin.

"Mind explaining?"

"Explain what dear?"

"Don't play stupid. I saw the way he looked at you. The way he _touched_ you."

"My my. Are we jealous?" Shiro's lip curved into a smile. Kuroh grabbed him by the arm and pushed him against the wall next to the panoramic glass wall behind his desk. They were up high and the view was breath taking as the sun started to set but Kuroh couldn't care less about that now.

"You are mine. No one else gets to call you Shiro. Only me. Okay maybe Neko too but that's it. Understand?" He didn't let Shiro answer as he crushed his lips against the former Silver King. Shiro's eyes were glowing; he loved that dominant side of Kuroh. He'd let him enjoy it for just a while longer. Shiro was the first to break the kiss.

"Kuroh... He is just a colleague. Nothing more. You know my feelings towards you. I've showed them to you many times before and I'll do it again for as long as you need." Shiro kissed him again, regaining some of the control as he heard the other moan against his mouth. Kuroh tried to fight down his growing excitement as Shiro pulled him closer with one hand as the other found its way on his cheek, caressing the soft skin under it.

"You are more sensitive than usual Kuroh..."

"Tsk... Shut up." Shiro laughed wholeheartedly.

"I see you brought food? Want to go eat?" He gave him a small peck on the lip.

"No, we're not going anywhere." Despite Shiro's reassurance on the situation Kuroh still felt the need to do this and so collided their lips again. This time his tongue past over the other's lips before biting on it. Shiro hummed in pleasure and parted them letting the other in. He was a patient man and so let the other have his way with him as Kuroh unbuttoned both their shirts and let them fall to the floor. Kuroh's tongued passed over a pulse point on Shiro's neck. He sucked on the spot enjoying how the King purred in satisfaction with the treatment he was getting. Shiro's hands passed over the swords man's back. Fingertips lightly grazing the smooth skin. Kuroh shivered on the touch. A small moan escaping him.

"Would you mind telling me why you're so sensitive today? Not that I'm complaining..."

Kuroh averted his gaze. How was he supposed to tell him something like that? It was too embarrassing.

"I-I can't..." Shiro places his hands on his ass and pulled him close. Grinding against him. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. His white locks brushing against his ear.

"Please..." His voice was soft yet had a small demand in it rather than a plea. Kuroh didn't expect anything less from a King.

"Tsk... I had a dream... and we were... _you_ were..." he was breathing harder now. His erection pressed against the other's thigh was making it hard for him to think.

"Go on... I was what? Tell me." Shiro started grinding again. His own cock starting to get harder by every passing minute.

"Your mouth was around... my... you were..."Kuroh couldn't bring himself to say it. He already had lost his composure. Again.

"Mmmm I see... My mouth was around your cock."

"Shiro! Damn it I should just shut up."

"Why? I don't see the problem in it..." Shiro grinned. With a swift move he had Kuroh pinned against the wall and was on his knees unbuckling the other's belt and pushing down his pants along with his boxers. Before Kuroh could protest he had his leaking cock in his mouth. Tongue flickering around the head. Kuroh's mind had short circuited. It felt just like his dream. No he was wrong. This was so much better. The heat surrounding him was heaven sent. He couldn't help but moan out loud.

"S-shiro..." Shiro hummed as he bobbed his head back and forth before pulling away. Kuroh could feel even the last vibration shaking him up to the last vertebrate.

"Did this match your expectations of the dream?"

"Y-yeah...even better..." He said in between small pants.

"Would you like me to continue?" Kuroh didn't answer, he just placed his hand on those silver strands and lightly pushed down. Shiro couldn't help but smile as he resumed his treatment. Kuroh didn't last long. He spilled in his mouth a few seconds later. Shiro didn't let anything go to waste. He got up and kissed Kuroh. Kuroh could taste himself in the other's mouth. He never liked the taste but his need to kiss the other man over powered anything else. By now Shiro was so hard the bulge forming in his pants could be seen. He placed his fingers in the other's mouth.

"If you would be so kind as to..." Kuroh didn't wait. He took them in and started sucking on them. Shiro's dick twitched at the sensation. Once he was satisfied with how they were he lowered his hand and circled Kuroh's entrance. Slowly he entered a finger and soon was adding a second. Scissoring them. Stretching him open. Kuroh was holding onto him. Relishing in the feel of it.

"More..." he moaned in his ear.

"Mmm Kuroh...you don't know what that does to me when you say that..."

"Like what? That I want to feel more of you? I want this. He palmed Shiro's erection. "In me?" Composure? Self-restrain? Those were long gone. So fuck it thought Kuroh. Shiro hissed at the feel. He put in a third finger and moved them faster with Kuroh meeting his pace. Shiro couldn't hold back anymore. He unzipped his pants, finally freeing his aching cock. He spat in his hand. Getting himself ready. One moment Kuroh was against the wall the next he found himself, face against the glass window with Shiro behind him. The glass was cold against his skin, his cock pressed against it. Precum leaking onto the surface.

"Shiro, what are you doing? We're at your office. In a public building!"

"I know. It's late. We're on the top floor." He aligned himself and slowly entered, eliciting a cry from the other. A deep grunt left Shiro as he slowly drove himself deeper. Once he was hilt deep he stopped. Letting them both catch their breaths.

"I'm yours Kuroh. Isn't that what you wanted to hear? Now everyone can see it." Kuroh didn't know if he wanted to die from embarrassment or just cum right there and then. Shiro's hand trailed up from his waist all the way to his throat and closed around it. He pressed just enough for it not to be uncomfortable and started fucking into the other. Kuroh was so tight. He lost the ability to think straight. Finding his words again he leaned in to whisper to the other while still gripping his throat.

"You're mine Kuroh. And I'm yours." Kuroh shivered at the sound of his deep voice and the drag of his cock. With Shiro thrusting harder and him pressing against the window he knew he wasn't going to last long. But he suddenly felt empty. The Silver King had pulled out and turned him around. Arms going under his ass and picking him up. Kuroh spontaneously wrapped around his waist and rested against the glass window. Shiro slowly lowered him down and went in, in one go before resuming to fuck in him at a quicker pace. Kuroh rested his forehead against his King. Looking him straight in those pale blue eyes. If he was going to be treated like that he might as well play along.

"Shiro...You feel so good." He panted next to his ear. It was a rare treat to hear Kuroh talk like that. Shiro shivered at the sound and thrusted harder and deeper hitting Kuroh in that oh so sweet spot. Making the other cry out in pleasure. He continued his ruthless treatment. Hitting his prostate dead on. Kuroh was leaking like there was no tomorrow.

"Kuroh..." Shiro didn't last long, having the other's warm and tight walls clench around him. He spilled in him. The feel of it did it for Kuroh, coming on both of their chest as Shiro fucked him through his high. The world around them was spinning. The only sound coming from the heavy breathing. Kuroh winced as Shiro pulled out. The former King lowered his lover down, careful not to drop him. He opened the front drawer of his desk to get cloth to clean them. They dressed in silence. They didn't need to speak. Being together was enough for them. Kuroh finally broke the stillness.

"You better eat what I cooked for you today. I'm not throwing another bento away!"

"Throw away the food my wife made me?! Never!"

"Who do you think you're calling your wife idiot? Let me see you cook and I'll be sending all of us to the hospital!"

"So mean Kuroh! But I still love you"

"Tsk... I love you too moron."

They left the school grounds at night. In Shiro's small apartment Kuroh warmed up the food. They sat together to eat. The meal was exquisite. Shiro motioned Kuroh over. He sat next to his King.

"I'd like to talk to you about my sister... If you would like to listen of course."

Kuroh was genuinely surprised but hid it well. Knew how secretive Shiro was about such matters. To actually have him talking about it meant so much more to Kuroh. This proved that Shiro was opening up to him, only him and trusting him with such important memories for him. Kuroh didn't say anything. He just smiled and nodded. Encouraging the former King. Shiro started to talk. He did so for hours. Kuroh sat and listened for hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't tempt Kuroh**

 _Helloooooooooo! I know it's been a loooong time. Sorry about that . So here is a new chapter and I apologize in advance cause honestly this is utter filth. Enjoy hehehe!_

The proposal had come in nearly a month ago. Shiro at first had been taken aback from how sudden it was but at the same time a wave of joy had washed over him at the whole idea. The letter had arrived at his office and he'd opened the envelope without checking from who it was. As he read through it, his eyes widened with each passing sentence. One of the biggest universities had contacted him and offered a job in one of their laboratories to do research. He was genuinely surprised that they even remembered him from the fundraiser some time ago. As a scientist, this was a dream come true, he could again lead his own team and work on what he loved but as time had passed he also realised how much he enjoyed teaching and Ashinaka High School.

That afternoon he had shown the letter to Kuroh. They sat over dinner, Kuroh had made curry, filling the small room with the fragrance of spices. Kuroh told him to take the offer even if he tried to mask the bitterness in his voice with a smile because taking the job would mean moving out of this small room and finding a new place in Tokyo closer to the university. A place, which despite its size, was filled with memories overflowing from every nook and cranny.

That's when Shiro came up with the idea. Despite his love for this place he saw an opportunity to do something he wanted even more and for a while now.

"Let's move in together!" Shiro jumped, clapped his hands together, huge smile plastered on his face, beaming with joy.

"Wha- what? I couldn't possibly do that!" Kuroh was flushed. He had felt it coming but didn't really expect to hear it.

"Why not? I mean we practically already live together! Plus we could get a bigger place. With a double bed! Imagine that! A King's size bed!" he winked at Kuroh.

"You did not just…." Shiro smiled. "Yeah you did…" his brain hurt, how was this man a genius he sometimes wondered.

"A big apartment needs a lot of work to keep it tidy. Who do you think will do that?"

"You of course! I thought you liked doing all the chores. You're one of the few. No let me rephrase that. The only person I know that actually enjoys doing it."

Kuroh glared at him from across the table, ready to smack him on the head. Unfortunately for him it was true; it was a hobby of his.

"I'm kidding! Of course I'll help my wife!"

This time Kuroh did hit him.

"Stop calling me that you idiot!"

"You really don't want to?" Shiro's expression had shifted to a serious one now. Grey eyes staring intensely into blue.

"N-no it's not that I don't want…" This was a big step for Kuroh. Moving in with someone, taking their relationship to the next level. These were things he didn't take lightly.

"Sleep over it and you can tell me tomorrow, ok?" he smiled but it was forced, Kuroh could tell the difference by now.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

This heat was not normal. The sky was without a single cloud as if the sun had conspired against them, sinning down on them mercilessly. Kuroh stood at the entrance of the new apartment with Siro and Neko. It hadn't been a difficult decision in the end. He had realised the moment he had stepped into his empty apartment and felt how empty it was, realised how happy seeing that idiotic smile each morning made him even if he would never admit it. Neko had also, to their surprise and delight, taken the news not as bad as they thought she would. Shiro could see she was growing up as well. Felt proud of her as an older brother would for a younger sister. Plus the fact that the new apartment came with a big balcony and a double door fridge might have helped a bit.

"Thank you Neko for helping us move in, it really is a big help." Shiro wiped the sweat off his forehead as he carried the last remaining of boxes inside. He had tied his hair in a small pony tail as he had let it grow shoulder length after Kuroh implied how nice it would be. A few silver strands falling to the side having escaped from the rubber band that Kuroh lend him.

"No problem! Neko is happy for Shiro!" she was so energetic, long hair bouncing around as she ran in and out with boxes.

"I'll treat you to whatever you want once we've settled in."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss! Shiro is the best!"

"Is it me or is today exceptionally hot?" he whizzed as he fanned himself with the hem of his T-shirt. The former King had been feeling a bit dizzy for the last half an hour but decided it was due to the immense heat.

"It's hell, that's what is." Kuroh said from behind him as he entered through the door with two languages on each hand.

Shiro felt a light tightness in his chest spreading as he turned to face the other two. All at once the air became too thin, his lungs expanded trying to catch as much oxygen as possible. It burned.

"Shiro are you ok?" He could hear the concerned voice reaching him from a distance, a dark figure approaching and then all went black.

The Silver King woke up to find himself in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask covering half his face. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Kuroh and Neko came into view. He could tell Neko had been crying from the red in her eyes. Kuroh showed no emotion. Had to keep calm for Neko's sake but inside a turmoil of worry was ripping at his stomach, making him sick.

Shiro removed the oxygen mask after realising he could breathe without additional help.

"Well that wasn't embarrassing at all." He gave a small laugh.

Kuroh sighed in relief. Even now he was still so damn carefree it pissed him off.

"Neko, stay with Shiro. I'll go get a doctor."

"Mmmhhmm I'll take care of him. Shiro will be alright." She said as if to reassure herself.

"Don't worry. I am ok now." He patted her hair as she climbed on the bed and curled next to him.

The doctor gave him a discharge after one final examination. He informed them that, unfortunately he did not know what had brought this on as Shiro was in perfectly good help according to all the examinations and so had no reason to keep him there. However, Shiro had a few ideas as to what might have caused it, something he kept to himself for now.

The new apartment was still relatively empty. It was specious with a big kitchen, the only request Kuroh had for the new place, giving into a living room that still needed a couch and furniture. Kuroh stormed in the living room with Shiro behind him. It was rare to see him so restless as if he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Will you tell me now what's wrong?"

The swordsman paced the apartment, grip tight around his katana, knuckles turning white.

"You tell me! One minute you are fine the next I'm running to catch you before you crash on the floor!" Kuroh inhaled, steadying his breathing. "I don't know what to do! I got so scared I thought I'd lose you again." The last bit came out without his consent. He didn't like to show weakness but the moment he saw his King drop to the floor without any warning signs all the memories from the time he had disappeared came flooding in, clouding his thoughts.

Shiro walked over, wrapping his arms around him and holding tight.

"I'm not going anywhere Kuroh. I promise you that."

"Don't give promises you can't keep. You're not immortal anymore."

He was right. All this time he had never needed to worry about getting hurt or sick.

"Why did this even happen? The doctors couldn't find anything out of the ordinary."

Shiro considered for a moment if he should tell him. It would just make him worry more but on the other hand he didn't want to lie to him.

"It's because, as you said I'm not immortal anymore." Kuroh cast a puzzled glance at him.

"It's only a theory but I think my body is acting out. Even if it has been quite some time, I am still adjusting to being back in my former body. I am after all, technically speaking, more than 90 years old." Kuroh just stood there in sheer surprise. That fact always surprised him, even if he knew about it, hearing it always startled him.

"So this can happen again?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but you don't have to worry about it. As the doctor said I'm in perfect health. However if it will calm you down I can also run some tests in the new lab. This has to be some form of side effect Kings must experience after destruction of our Damocles' sword and the Dresden slate."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"No, I'm just telling you the truth."

"Tsk… Just, just warn me next time!"

"I will try to. Promise." He leaned in and kissed him in a small attempt to calm the other. It seemed to work because Shiro felt the other's shoulder relax, the tension melting away.

"Let's go to bed. _Our King_ size bed!"

"I swear to god if you hadn't just been admitted out of the hospital I would hit you, stop tempting me jiji!"

Shiro gasped, over exaggerating the gesture. "Who do you think you're calling jiji?! Even if you are right?!" Without letting the other respond, the Silver King swept Kuroh off his feet and into his arms.

"Hey! Drop me! And take it easy you airhead!"

"Nope!" he smiled and carried him to bed like some cliché newlyweds.

The alarm tore the peaceful silence in two as Shiro woke up to find the spot next to him empty. It didn't surprise to see Kuroh was up and ready, daily exercise already complete and preparing breakfast.

"Good morning! Didn't you want to sleep more? It's Sunday morning." He ruffled his hair as he walked to sit at the table. It was kind of nostalgic having long hair again.

"So? I have a routine. Moving in doesn't mean I have to break it."

"It smells lovely. You're spoiling me."

"It's just breakfast Shiro. Enjoy."

As they ate, Shiro's phone rang and interrupted their conversation. To his surprise it was a message from Munakata inviting him over for tea today at noon. This couldn't be a coincidence. Kuroh had insisted on coming along but Shiro convinced him otherwise. Even if they were on good terms now it didn't seem like Kuroh and Munakata would become best friends anytime soon.

Tsubaki-mon stood as imposing as ever. The entire grounds were spotless and the main building itself, perfectly preserved extruding a sense of authority. Blue uniforms guarded the entrance. They must have been notified for Shiro's visit because they stepped aside with a slight nod to let the Silver King pass. Shiro was accompanied to Munakata's office where the Blue King awaited his arrival. Violet eyes screened him from head to toe as Shiro walked in.

"This is certainly quite a change I did not anticipate."

"Believe me I am still trying to get used to it, however weird that may sound."

Munakata gestured him to the side of his office where he had set up everything for the tea ceremony.

"I heard you had a small adventure yesterday."

"You are quickly informed I see."

Munakata simply smiled. There was no reason to confirm the obvious. The blue King poured the tea in small cups, steam swirling above the warm liquid in trance-inducing circles.

"Mind explaining what happened exactly?"

Shiro took a small sip of the tea, enjoyed the warmth of it and its aroma. Carefully placing it back down, he explained his theory as he had done to Kuroh. By the end of it, Munakata seemed troubled although he hid it well.

"Why now?"

"That is the question I have been asking myself. Maybe it comes in intervals. I can only wait and see if it happens again while running some tests." Shiro casted his gaze on the captain of Scepter 4, "Have you experienced anything similar?"

Munakata seemed to consider this for a while. He adjusted his glasses on the rim of his noise as he thought.

"No. Everything up until now has been exceptionally… normal."

"I see. So this might not be a King-related incident. That's good news, for you at least. It allows me to narrow down my ideas as well."

Munakata accompanied the Silver King until the entrance of Tsubaki-mon once their discussion was over. The sweltering heat did not give any signs of subsiding anytime soon and for once Shiro was grateful to have remembered his red parasol to protect him from the merciless rays.

"Forgive me if I'm crossing a line here, but I just wanted to ask you… How are you holding up?"

It only took a brief moment to realise what he was referring to. And the answer was no but he would never admit it aloud and to anyone. He might have stabbed someone in the heart but it has his chest that was left without one.

"You are more perceptive than you appear to be." He said with a pained smile as he turned to his heels to leave. "If you acquire any further knowledge, please do tell."

Shiro watched him disappear into the vast halls of the headquarters. He knew about loss, the emptiness that it left you with. It was like a black hole, it would never be filled as hard as you tried. But Shiro could not even begin to imagine what the former Blue King felt after what he had to do. Part of him felt responsible. He was part of the reason these powers had been bestowed on them. He just wished that one day Munakata could finally come to peace with it.

The former Silver King took the long road back home, deciding to walk. He made it to a park and climbed the top of a hill, lying down in the grass under the protection of a red shade. He needed to clear his thoughts because he would be lying if he said the past event didn't worry him. Finally, a light breeze danced over the grass and caressed his hot skin. Shiro smiled as he got up and head home.

Kuroh was in the apartment pacing up and down. Neko had come to visit and tried in vain to calm him down. This man could become so damn stubborn! She had finally given up and went to relax on the balcony and enjoy the sun. The only one that didn't seem to mind it.

The sun was settling down when Shiro returned. The sky was a burst of red and yellow easing out to purple as night was creeping in.

"Good evening, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Shiro! Welcome back! Come on we've been waiting for you to eat! I'm super hungry!"

"Sorry about that. I'll set the table."

Kuroh strode next to him in the next few minutes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just needed some time to think."

Kuroh didn't reply, he just hugged that idiot of his.

Dinner was, as expected fantastic, Neko had tried to steal a third round but Shiro stopped her before she got an upset stomach.

"I'll be going now! Thanks for the dinneeeeeer! Have fun boys!" she winked at them and left.

Shiro and Kuroh stared at each other with mouths wide open. Did she just? Was that a? She really was growing up!

After coming back from that shock Shiro cleaned up while Kuroh prepared a bath for him.

"Come, the water is nice and warm."

"Kuroh you didn't have to."

"I know, I wanted to. I'll take care of you tonight." He helped Shiro undress and lead him to the bathtub.

"Come in with me."

"No it's ok. I'll have one later."

"Pleeeeeeeease!" he pouted.

Kuroh sighed in retreat as he got in the bathtub as well, making some water spill on the tiles. Shiro rested with his back on Kuroh's chest. Perfect. The swords man slowly untied his hair from the ponytail and started to wash the silver locks. He rinsed and dried Shiro when they were out of the bath, wrapping a towel around is waist.

"You really don't have to go through all this trouble; I can at least do that."

"Would you shut up for a moment?" Kuroh smiled.

"Ooou aggressive. I like it" Kuroh just rolled his eyes in response.

The bedroom was located at the far end of the apartment. It was spacious with a big comfy bed. Kuroh lightly pushed Shiro's chest edging him to lie on the bed. He complied happily and as he fell Kuroh held onto the towel so Shiro lay completely exposed.

"What's all this about?"

"Didn't I tell you? I will be taking care of you tonight."

Shiro lay with his head supported on the bed's head rest, with a burning gaze scanning the man in front of him who stood beside him, dark long hair hanging loose until the waist. Grey eyes watched every move as the swordsman's hands unwrapped the bath towel, letting it drop to the floor. Shiro could feel his heart clench at the site. He was one extremely lucky man to be staring at such a breath-taking site.

Kuroh sat next to his King and leaned in, dark strands falling on the side like curtains. He grazed the other's lips before kissing him fully, tongue gliding past soft skin that opened up for him. The blazing trail of kisses continued down Shiro's neck, chest and stomach. Tongue lapping here and there at soft, tough skin. That's when Kuroh sat up again and faced the other way. He placed his arm on the other side of Shiro, close to his thigh and leaned for support. His other hand took Shiro's soft length brought it to his mouth.

"Kuroh! You don't ha- _Mmmm_ " Shiro could only see Kuroh's back, black silk falling on each side as his head bend down to take him in. He couldn't see much but he could feel the warmth of the other's tongue as it swirled around his thickening shaft, taking him all in. Could feel cheeks hallowing out to draw suctions across the entire length before pressing down on the slit.

Kuroh breathed through his nose as he bobbed his head up and down Shiro's now rock hard cock, smearing precum over a flushed head. Shiro on the other hand was a sensitive moaning mess. He tried. He really did try to keep the small noises down but it was impossible when the other was pressing his head against his cheek.

Kuroh shifted in his spot, sighed a bit as he felt how hard he had gotten at giving Shiro head and hearing those sinful little groans and moans fall out of his mouth. Damn it, the effect this man had on him! Shiro must have noticed something because the swords man felt him move.

"Kuroh…" his voice was hoarse, deep it made Kuroh fight down a shiver at the sound of it. "Come here, I want to taste you too…"

"Later. I'm not done here."

"I didn't say you had to stop."

Realisation struck him but was too late to protest as Shiro was already pulling him by the waist to make him change position. Kuroh found himself, face above Shiro's wet cock and his own leaking erection hovering above Shiro's mouth. He felt so exposed, tried not to blush.

"This is so embarrassing."

"No, you're simply beautiful." Shiro smiled before taking Kuroh in one go. A low groan resonated inside Kuroh. The heat was immense, his cock neglected for too long and Shiro's tongue was way too skilful, licking at the underside, pressing on the ridge of the head.

But this was not the initial plan; he was supposed to be taking care of Shiro not the other way round. He took him in again, as far back as possible before sucking hard. Shiro moaned around his length causing the other's hip to buck and moan around Shiro's length as well. They were caught in a never ending cycle of give and take. Kuroh starting thrusting lightly his hips downwards, seeking out more of that delicious heat. Shiro didn't stop him, he just relaxed his throat more and took deep breaths from his nose. It burned but God it made him twitch at the feel of it.

Shiro released Kuroh's cock after a while and thought he heard the other whine. He gave it one last long lick all the way to the base before grabbing hold of Kuro's ass and spreading his cheeks.

Kuroh immediately let go of Shiro and turned his head to face him. "Shiro no wait! Don- AH! _Fuuuuck_!"

Shiro licked at the puckered flesh a few time before pushing his tongue in, past the tight ring of muscle. He thrusted with more force at the sound of Kuroh's cry. It was rare he ever swore, but when he did it gave Shiro such a big satisfaction as if he had accomplished the impossible.

Kuroh got back at him by sucking hard on him and fondling his balls a move that had the Former King grunting and tilting his hips to the touch. Kuroh could have sworn he felt every vibration run through his spine all the way up to the last vertebrate. Shiro sucked at the flesh drawing out a moan from the other man that he felt all over his length. He wasn't going to last long like this.

"Kuroh… I'm not gonna… You have to move."

To hell with this. Kuroh was going to make him come undone as payback, he was way too stubborn to give up. With one last press on the slit, Shiro shivered and came hot on the other's tongue. Head dropped back on the head support of the bed, hips bucking up as he came in waves. Breath caught in his throat as if he had forgotten somehow, how lungs function.

Kuroh below him was taking in air as a drowning man needed oxygen. But all that was in vein as a hiss tore from his throat when Shiro pressed two fingers in him and went straight for his prostate, curling in on the small lump. Kuroh thought he'd gone blind, a white sheet covering his vision as if someone had taken a picture with a strong flash in a dark room, blinding him. Shiro was ruthless as he fucked him with his fingers, curling each time they reached their end. The Silver King felt warm spurts fall on his chest as Kuroh came, clenching around his fingers.

He let him rest for a while as he came down from his high, shoulder moving in rhythm with his fast breathing. Shiro watched the rise and fall, felt as if he was slipping into a trance. Slowly he freed himself from under Kuroh, who lay still on the bed.

Shiro pushed his hair back and out of his face as he moved to straddle Kuroh, placing one leg on each side of his thighs. He ran his fingers over the cum on his chest. They didn't have time to buy lube, this would have to do. Stroking his half hard dick slowly he placed it between Kuroh's ass, rubbing himself to hardness.

"Shiro.." it was a whisper as the man below him arched to the touch. Shiro bend over, bringing his lips to Kuro's ear, giving it a light nibble before licking the ridge. Kuroh physically trembled.

Shiro was rock hard again, his cock leaking onto Kuroh's ass. Balancing on his knees once again, he spread Kuro's cheek, saw the head of his flushed cock stretch the other open as he sank in. Kuroh was still soft from Shiro eating him open, was sucking him in.

" _Aah"_ Shiro bit his lip. This was too much. Having the other's legs brought together and keeping them in place by straddling him meant there wasn't a lot of space to move but the friction. God the friction was mind numbing, flesh crawling bliss. He went all the way in until he could feel Kuroh clench arounf the base of his cock.

Shiro was in so deep Kuroh thought he would taste him. It burned but it didn't last long. Pleasure building up in every part of his body. All burning and consuming.

"Kuroh…I love you…I.." Shiro's voiced hitched. He loved this man so much, his heart wanted to burst forth. He wanted to show it to him, felt the words weren't enough.

Kuroh didn't have time to answer as the other started to move. He thrusted slow and deep, taking him whole each time.

Shiro blinked the haze away, he was holding Kuroh by the waist as he fucked him slow and steady. Every time pulling out until only the head was in and then thrusting back in hard and deep, synchronising the sink with Kuroh's breathing. It was slow but Kuroh felt the air being knocked out of his lungs whenever Shiro reached his end.

The motion pushed him forward, making his swelling cock rub against the sheets. The swordsman felt his sanity drift away with each drag against his walls.

Kuroh made a move to rest his weight on one arm and tilt his head back. The moment his eyes fell on Shiro, his mouth went dry. Strong, pale body, grey hair dancing to the side until his shoulders. A thin layer of sweat on his body. He was the lucky one to be with this man. His King. He was gorgeous.

"Shiro… _Shiro_ …" Hearing his name called out like this made the King's head go fuzzy, he felt a tight coil in his stomach as his orgasm crept behind him.

Then Kuroh was crying out, shoving his face in the pillow as he came a second time, feeling the pressure on his prostate, blinding him once again. Gasping for air.

Shiro could feel the pulse around him, clench tight and warm. He leaned in until his chest touched the other's back. His shoulders were broader and completely covered the other. Biting down on his shoulder to muffles the sound of his voice Shiro came in deep, hot waves.

" _Kuroh, Kuroh_." His hips lunched forward, bucking violently as he rode out the last of his high. Kuroh yelped at the sudden force of the thrusts as he was crossing over to oversensitivity.

The Silver King collapse on top of the other man, exhausted. Even if he was careful to pull out slowly, Kuroh still winced.

"Shiro I love you and all but I will elbow you if you don't get off me."

"So this is what tuff love is huh?" Shiro laughed as he rolled off and onto his back. Kuroh rested on his arms as he turned to look at his King.

"What wrong?" Shiro asked, sensing that Kuroh's look was a bit distant.

"It's nothing."

"I am 100% convinced."

"Tsk… It's just that I…." Damnit Kuroh hated admitting fear and loathed the feeling of uncertainty. "It's just that I thought I lost you… again. Last time you disappeared it was for so long… And yesterday all those feeling resurfaced. UGH I hate this." He said as he dropped his head between his arms.

Shiro opened his arms, motioning to Kuroh to come lie down. Kuroh hesitated for a moment but did so nonetheless.

"I promise you I am not going anywhere."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Making promises you can't keep. I told you that already."

"Fine then, be sure that I will give you a 2 weeks' notice in advance!"

"That's not funny!"

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because of your idiotic face."

Shiro gasped offened. "Kuroh! So mean! But you still love me."

"Yeah, I do. I still love you moron."

Shiro had the brightest smile on his face, stretching from ear to ear.

"Oh by the way Kuroh?"

"Mm?"

"Add to the list of things to buy: Clean bedsheets."

Kuroh's eyes widened, felt how sticky they were. His inner housewife screaming in agony.

"Duly noted."

 _Uuuum yeah so what you can take from this is that they moved in together and you shouldn't tempt Kuroh. Nothing else happened ok?_


End file.
